Changing Faces Chapter 3: The double hunt
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.


CHANGING FACES CHAPTER 3- A DOUBLE HUNT

 **TOGETHER**

"That's all you guys remember?", Dean asks. Cas and Sam just finished their story about the swap, and Dean doesn't know what to think of it, although he is ashamed for flirting with his brother in the body of his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Cas replies, "I'm sorry Dean, I wish I could tell you more. I want to be switched as much as…. Cas does."

"Wait, who is my bitchy moosy-moose again?", Gabe suddenly says.

Dean, who is tired of Gabe's insane nicknames (and of course, he wonders if Gabe and Sam are dating, as Gabe gives Sam weird but cute nicknames), rolls with his eyes before answering. "The one with Cas' body, dick."

"Woah! What's up your butt, Grumpy Cat? Do you miss snogging my bro?"

Cas looks up. ' _Snogging my bro'?_ , he thinks. _Dean and.. Cas aren't together, right?_

Dean flushes. He doesn't say anything, because he knows he will only make things worse, as everyone is tense right now. Instead of speaking, he just looks angrily towards Gabe and turns around for a bottle of beer.

After a few minutes of silence, it is Cas who talks.

"Let's just forget about our own problems right now," he says. "We have three murders to solve."

They all agree, and, as they are very tired after this long, tense day, they decide they will start tomorrow, and just call it a night for now.

 **CAS AND DEAN**

"So," Dean starts, "am I supposed to call you Cas or Sam?"

"I think it's easier to call me Cas, but for now, I am special agent Norris," Cas replies.

They walk towards the giant house on the corner of Collins street. The house of the victim.

Dean knocks on the door, and after a few moments, a woman opens the door.

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" she says, trying to sound happy, but Dean and Cas hear the grief in her voice.

"Amanda Green?" Cas starts. When the woman nods, he continues. "We are special agents Norris and Johnson. May we ask you a few questions about your husband?"

"But I've already talked to the police."

"Ma'am, this case is given to the FBI, which means we have to check every piece of evidence the police handed over," Dean replies.

They follow Mrs. Green into the house, where they find two children sitting on the couch. The youngest of the two is a boy, who doesn't even notice the presence of the two strangers. The oldest, a girl, is obviously not happy to see the agents standing in the house.

"Bonnie, Ryan, go to your room please, the agents want to talk to me," Mrs. Green says. Without hesitation, the girl stands up, grabs the hand of her little brother and leads him out of the room. Before she leaves the living room, she looks back at the agents, as if she wants to tell them something.

"We are very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Green," Cas says.

"Please, call me Amanda."

"When did you last see your husband?"

"A few minutes before he left for work, three days ago," Amanda replies. "He was grumpy, like always, but I didn't notice anything strange. He just left."

"When was he supposed to be home?"

Dean sees he has to think what day it was. He obviously worked at different hours every day.

"10.15 pm. His work is… was 15 minutes away, so his shift should have ended at 10 pm."

"Should have?" Dean says, noticing the pain she feels when she says it.

"He usually called when his shift ended, but I received no calls that day."

"Amanda, I am sorry to ask, but did your husband have enemies? People who would want to hurt him?"

"No!", she almost screams, "Everyone loved Jake!"

"Well, thank you for your time," Cas quickly says. "I hope we-"

"Mom, I want to talk to the agents." The girl says. She must have sneaked in when they were talking. Amanda looks nervous.

"Why would you want to talk to them, sweetie? You told the police you didn't know anything."

"They are doing a check-up, aren't they? Maybe I can help. I trust the FBI more than the police."

"Very well then," Cas says. "What do you-"

"Can we do this in private?"the girl says.

Dean and Cas follow the girl, who leads them to their room. When finally seated, she speaks. "His shifts never ended that late."

"What do you mean?", Dean and Cas reply in unison.

"His shifts always ended at 3 pm. Sometimes he would work an extra shift, like three days ago, but most of the time, he came to my school."

"Why?"

"Because he was having an affaire with my English teacher, Mrs. Donovan." she says. "I didn't tell the police, because I thought they might tell my mother, and she has enough grief already, I didn't want to make it worse."

"Why are you telling us then?"

"I watch a lot of series. These things are important for you guys, right?"

"It might actually be useful, indeed," Cas answers. "Do you know her full name?"

"Lena Donovan. The summerbreak hasn't begun yet, so I expect her to be at school now."

 **GABE AND SAM**

"So, Sasquatch, what are we doing here?", Gabe says. He and Sam are in the morgue, to look at the body.

"My name is not 'Sasquatch', Gabriel. As I am not Sam, you should call me Sam. And we are here to look at the body. Maybe we can recognize the stab wounds."

"Okay, Grumpy, let's take a look."

"Gabriel, my name is not-"

"Oh shut up, bitchy bastard, and show me the damn body." Gabriel says.

Sam lifts the blanket. Gabe notices the holes in the body, and starts laughing.

"What is wrong?" Sam asks.

"Nothing! I am just surprised that humans can be so stupid and ignorant, as they can't even recognize stab wounds made by an angel blade!"

"This is not what usually happens when you stab someone with an angel blade, Gabriel," Sam replies, utterly confused.

"Because this isn't a normal angel blade, sam-like little bro, there are only two angels in Heaven with a blade matching the stab wounds."

 **SAM AND DEAN**

When Sam and Dean walk towards the main entrance of the school where Lena Donovan works, they notice that everybody stares at them. They are not used to strangers. When they walk towards the doors of the school, Dean stops. He takes Sam with him while walking towards the empty space between the two buildings of the school. Sam, who doesn't know what Dean wants, stares at the man in front of him.

"Sam- I mean, Cas," Dean starts, "I- I am still not used to the fact that you are basically my brother now, and therefore I will not kiss you, unless I want to be traumatized, but I… I just want you to know that…"

"That what?" Sam asks.

"That I love you."

Boom. That's it . The one thing that Dean wanted to say the whole time, but he didn't know how to say it. And now he did it.

"Dean, even though I look like Sam… I am still Castiel. And I love you too."

The two smile, walk back towards the entrance and enter the school.

 **GABE**

 _What a mess,_ Gabriel thinks. He is in heaven. When he arrived at the gates ten minutes ago, there was nobody to be seen. _The heavenly hosts hiding in Hell's shadows,_ he thought.

Heaven is ruined. It looks more like Hell than like Paradise. The light blue sky isn't there anymore. It's been replaced by a dark, black shadow that seems to have taken over all parts of Heaven. A crackling fire can be heard in the distance, but the red flames are nowhere to be found. It scares Gabriel a little. He knows a lot of his siblings died here, and the fact that he's walking upon their ashes, gives him the chills.

But he has a mission. Two, actually. First of all, he has to find the one who switched his boyfriend and brother, to kick some angel ass. and to torture the douchebag until he changes them back. Second of all, he needs to find the killer of the three men.

The second mission is the easiest for Gabe. He knows there are only two angels in Heaven who possess the special blade, and it is not so hard to guess which one actually killed those people.

Gabe walls towards a giant mansion. It seems undamaged, but Gabe knows that it must have been repaired earlier, as it can't have been strong enough to survive the attack of the darkness.

When Gabe stands in front of the giant crystal doors of the mansion, he stops. He tries to think of the things that could happen in that mansion. Of course, he can get killed. But, as he is one of the loved angels, he might have a chance of survival. _Yolo_ , he thinks.

He opens the giant doors and walks into the mansion.

"Welcome!" A metal voice says, "You entered the house of God Almighty, Metatron. I am C3PO, my master's favourite robot."

A copper robot appears in front of Gabriel. He isn't very font of Star Wars, and doesn't pay attention to the robot, while he tries to finf the door to the living room.

"Sir, I can help you! What is it you are looking for?"

"I am looking for your master."Gabriel replies.

"Follow me, then."

The robot and the angel walk towards a door with all kinds of symbols on it. Gabe only recognizes a few of the them. Most of them are demon-repelling symbols, but a some look so ancient, Gabe starts to think his brother is a little paranoic.

When he enters the room, he freaks out.

"Hello brother," The angel says to Gabe.

That's not Metatron.


End file.
